


scavenger hunt

by AnaGuedes



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: Gareth St.Clair planned a whole scavenger hunt to propose to his girfriend, Hyacitnth Bridgerton. The problem? the rain
Relationships: Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair
Kudos: 21





	scavenger hunt

It was a disaster.

Gareth St. Clair had prepared that moment for months (not weeks or days) and the rain decided to appear at that moment of the summer. His scavenger hunt to propose to Hyacinth Bridgerton was completely ruined. At least he thought until he saw the woman he loved walking in the middle of the rain to get a clue he swore would be destroyed.

It became their thing solving mysteries and doing some. Hyacinth made the same on their first anniversary as a couple, putting little clues inside books to remind him - as if it was necessary - about how they came together.

This time, however, he had the help from his grandmother - Lady Danbury - and even some of her siblings (Anthony was way too happy about marrying his last sister) to plan the whole plan. And she was having fun, even with the rain falling out so torrential he became worried about her health. 

As he took her inside the gazebo in the middle of the park, she was wet from head to toe and looked furious for not being able to complete her scavenger hunt.”I just got two clues and this damn rain ruined everything,” Hyacinth said trying to dry some parts of her dress. 

She looked beautiful with all that anger in her eyes, her hair in a mess because of the rain... Gareth left out a soft smile to run through his face. “It’s okay, honey,” he said hugging her. “No, it’s not. You plan a whole thing to tell me something, and the rain made it a terrible thing,” she said hiding her face inside his chest. He let out laughter in his breath. He was in love with her more than words could describe.

"Hey, at least we are here together, and, honestly, it's perfect for what I've planned out," he said lifting her chin. Her eyes sparkled - as if she knew what he meant. Gareth could lose himself in those hazelnut eyes, memorizing every note of her delicate face. "Will you marry me?" he asked kneeling down on one knee. He picked up a small box hidden inside his pant pocket, showing a singular ring - one she saw one of these days walking down the streets of London with Eloise and Francesca. She gasped and nodded, not able to speak out the words.

Gareth could see their whole relationship as he put the ring on her finger. "Anthony will be ecstatic," she said as they delivered multiple kisses on each other. "He was when I asked permission. I don't think he understands he has two daughters to marry," Gareth said laughing. "Oh, he knows. He just had a feeling me and Eloise would be spinsters and be forever on his shoe," Hyacinth said.

The rain stopped after a few hours - which they spent kissing and hugging and calling whoever needed to celebrate. They tried to recollect some clues still intact (like the one in the oak tree they shared their first date with. Out of the 12 remaining clues Gareth had planned (one for each month they spent together), only four survived the raindrops - and he was fine with it.

Being together with Hyacinth, meant to be adventurous and exciting. And Gareth was ready to become an honorary Bridgerton at that very moment. 

  


  



End file.
